


Wishing does not make it so

by grxmoire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxmoire/pseuds/grxmoire
Summary: There was no doubt that the cowboy was some kinda something to Genji, well, Jesse didn't have any doubts. They were more than friends, less than lovers, but whatever it was, Jesse was damn comfortable with it.But even the sweet words of a not quite lover didn't sway the look of unease and down right anger from Genji's eyes.





	Wishing does not make it so

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at 3am on my phone
> 
> It's now 5 am and I am still awake
> 
> I haven't posted anything on here in so long so.. rip. I'm a little rusty so please point out mistakes so I can fix them
> 
> Thank you !!   
> (๑•̀ω•́)و✧

"Do y' wanna run away with me?"

The question was asked, lowly, in the dark of Jesse's room. The startle from Genji shook the bed as the cyborg bolted upright, now staring at the cowboy, the light behind his reconstructed corneas illuminating the small space like burning embers. 

The two had been laying together, not necessarily close, and it damn well wasn't intimate, but they were together nonetheless. They had fallen into a routine, a nightly ritual that had them in the same bed because it was the only comfort they could find. The only escape from nightmares and needless tears. 

"Pardon me?" Genji's voice sounded quiet and raspy and human, his synthesizer switched off for the night so it didn't pick up his breathing or break with static while he slept. 

Jesse joined the cyborg in sitting up, though he was leaning against the headboard, and stared, a loose smile on his face. "Y' heard me, darlin'. This place is a hair trigger away from collapse, and I'll be damned if 'm here when it does. And, hell, I'd like ya with me, Gen." The nickname rolled off Jesse's tongue easily, and his words were low and sweet.

Genji clearly wasn't the biggest fan. 

There was no doubt that the cowboy was some kinda something to Genji, well, Jesse didn't have any doubts. They were more than friends, less than lovers, but whatever it was, Jesse was damn comfortable with it. 

But even the sweet words of a not quite lover didn't sway the look of unease and down right anger from Genji's eyes. 

Maybe it burned a bit. The cowboy payed it no mind

"Don't look at me like that sweetheart-"

"The only reason I have stayed with blackwatch is because they promised me revenge. Why would I leave now?" Genji's synthesizer had been turned back on, a real shame, Jesse thinks. But, he liked the ninja's voice either way. It was comforting, the same kinda comforting as sleeping with a knife under your pillow.

The gunslinger hummed in thought. The matter of personal space was always tricky for the two. For a long time, Genji refused to be touched at all. After they had broken that barrier, the cyborg was more at ease about it, and sometimes even sought physical attention out. And of course Jesse was more than happy to provide Genji with whatever he needed, be that personal space or a warm embrace. 

Right now.. Jesse very badly wanted to touch the other. To run his hands along the ninjas flesh and metal shoulders and sooth that look out of his eyes. 

He didn't. 

"Gabe's been actin' strange. Bad strange. Morrison too. I can feel the tension. From them an the rest 'a the world. Overwatch ain't gonna last much longer, 'n blackwatch sure as hell ain't gonna last without it." Jesse rubbed the scruff on his chin for a moment as he kept his gaze locked with Genji's before he spoke with a serious tone. 

"Hear me out, Gen. We can get out o' here, get our revenge on the people that fucked us up and then we can-"

"We can, what..? live happily ever after, riding off into the sunset?" There was poison in Genji's words, and this time Jesse let the pain burn in his chest. The way Genji squeezed his eyes closed, he must have seen it on the cowboys face.

"There is no happily ever after for me, Jesse."

In all honesty, Jesse hadn't been sure what he was about to say, but he thinks Genji was right to guess along the lines of happily ever after, even though Jesse wasn't naive enough to believe in happy endings, and and even if he did, he sure as hell knew that he didn't deserve one. 

Before Jesse could reach out, Genji was already doing it, grabbing his hand gently and lacing their fingers together in a moment of sincerity. 

The cyborg looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Jesse smiled gently and sat up all the way, leaning over to place a kiss on the corner of Genji's lips. 

"Alright, alright. It's more 'n enough that you're here with me now, sweetheart. Let's just get some sleep, alright?" 

Genji nodded at the smooth words and Jesse could practically hear the silent thank you. For dropping it, for being there, he didn't know. 

What the gunslinger did know, however, was that he was right about overwatch, he was right about the tension. He was right that things were gonna start going to shit sooner rather than later.

And he was sure that no matter what, he wanted Genji by his side when it did. He wouldn't leave the subject untouched forever, but for now. Well, for now he was glad that he just had the ninja beside him, curled up next to him under the blankets and sharing warmth. 

For now this was enough. But he knew soon enough it wouldn't be, he knew soon enough he would lose this and it would break his heart, no matter how hard he wished for happily ever afters.


End file.
